


Snowflakes

by HurtByTenderLies



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: Katara and Zuko take their twins for a trip to the South Pole to see Hakoda.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727017
Kudos: 98





	Snowflakes

**Day 2: Winter**

The first thing that Katara noticed when she stepped out of the red Fire Nation airship were the two small figures bolting down the ramp. There was the jarring noise of a delighted scream that echoed around the area, bouncing against walls of carefully constructed ice. Snow fell slowly from the winter sky, softly brushing against her face, resting on her bare skin and flowing dark hair. This was the first time in four years that she’d stepped foot in the South Pole, and it looked much more different than she remembered, yet the familiarity remained.

There were icy walls now concealing the huts nested within. Standing outside the walls were many people, many more than there had  _ ever _ been in her home village. Out of all of them, she spotted her father stepping forward towards them, though from here, he was only a spot in her vision, but she recognized him easily. It took all she could not to run to him right that second and fall into his arms. She looked over to her left and saw Zuko there, watching the snow fall around the two shapes that ran about in front of them. He raised a brow as they hurdled themselves toward him, and braced himself.

“It’s so cold!” A little voice shouted.

Katara smiled as two little bodies huddled themselves between her and Zuko. She picked up one and Zuko picked up the other.

“Kya, Izumi, are you ready to see Papa? It’s been so long, you might not remember him.

Izumi nodded in her arms, and Kya squealed in excitement. Katara didn’t miss the unease she felt rolling off Izumi. She knew her daughter felt anxious in this new place, so out of her element. Kya was always the extrovert, exploring new places, socializing with everyone; in fact, very hard to quiet her from talking. Izumi was more cautious, even in her few years of life. She was shy and preferred to stay close to her parents unless Kya dragged her by her hand.

Katara felt her eyes well slightly when she saw her father approaching, his hair graying as it grew from the roots. She was still holding Izumi as she approached him slowly. He smiled largely at her, then pulled her and Izumi into a hug. Zuko stood behind them, observing, until Hakoda waved him over, Kya’s eyes shining.

“Dad! I’ve missed you so much,” Katara admitted, feeling a tear spill out.

Zuko looked like he drifted over, robes looking like he was only dusting the ground. Only his footprints gave away his steps. Hakoda didn’t hesitate to pull Zuko into the hug, and they all just stood there for a second.

“Nice to see you, son,” Hakoda said in a jolly voice.

He turned his eyes to Izumi and Kya. Kya reached out for him, and he took her happily into his arms. He looked softly at her, looking into the familiar blues. Izumi stared warily at him, until Katara brushed her hand over Izumi’s cheek, comforting her. She gave her a few words of encouragement to ease her.

Hakoda noticed and smiled at Izumi, “It’s alright. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, but I don't bite. I promise. Want to come look at the village with me? A special Papa tour, just for the two of you. It’s not a bad winter this year. Just cold.”

Izumi nodded at him, and she let Hakoda take her. It was a hard job, carrying two children at once, but he looked elated to have both grandchildren in his arms.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled. He smiled back at her and she felt her stomach flutter. With a chilled hand, she reached out and grabbed his, as they trailed after Hakoda, who pointed out everything he could in the barren area.

Zuko and Katara stopped a little behind and connected their gazes, then they both looked up at the sky. Snowflakes landed on their faces. Zuko raised his brows when Katara cupped his face. He looked down as she stood on her toes and kissed the snowflakes away, melting them faster. He blushed.

“I love you,” She breathed.

“I love you too,” He answered, once again taking her hand.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
